


Finding Phantom Rewrite: Female Danny x Vlad

by NightofFury121



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Female Danny Fenton, Female Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Female danny phantom, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofFury121/pseuds/NightofFury121
Summary: Basically in this story it's after Phantom Planet, everyone is aged up, Dani and Vlad didn't reveal themselves and the two are married and don't want their halfa secret to come out and they don't want the fact that they're married to come out either.  News crews come to Amity in hopes to find out the true identity of Phantom and Plasmius though most just want to know Phantom's and once they know Phantom's, Plasmius' shouldn't be too far away. I've gotten into Female Dani and for a while I always shipped Danny and Sam no matter what gender but I know that even though there isn't too much Female Danny, there also isn't too much Vlad x Female Dani.  Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Vlad Plasmius and Dani Phantom had ended up working together to help the Earth survive the Disasteroid. They had the plan of turning the asteroid intangible but since that had failed they had easily decided to do the opposite. It was hard at first trying to gather all of the ghosts into one place and actually getting them to work with the halfas but after they had decided to listen it was fairly easy going from there. Once the Disasteroid had passed throught the Earth harmlessly all of the ghosts full and half alike came down to the ground. 

"I have to admit for halfas the two of you sure do know how to get everyone together," Poindexter tells them. Vlad had his arm wrapped around Dani's waist as she leans into him. The two were much more exhausted than the other ghosts mostly because of their halfa status.

"All is as it should be," Clockwork tells them smiling.

"It's exactly what will make a great King and Queen when the time arises," an Observant states shocking everyone.

"Even though the two of you are halfas, you both had a part in defeating Pariah, even though one more than the other," a different Observant states.

"Despite one of you causing Pariah to awaken from his sleep the other stopped him and the one who freed him had also locked him away again."

"The two of you will make fine monarchs."

"You said when the time arises, what does that mean?" Dani asks.

"It will be revealed when things in the human realm have calmed down a bit, then we can discuss your acsension to the throne."

"With that we must all take our leave back into the Ghost Zone," Clockwork interrupts.

"Just because you've saved the world Welp doesn't mean I've given up hunting you, until that crown is bestowed upon your head, you're fair game. Once you are seated upon that throne though, I will be one of your loyal servants. I must abid you both adue," Skulker tells them.

"We'll see you later twerp, make sure to keep Plasmius in line," Kitty tells her.

Many other ghosts also give their farewells to the two halfas. What all of them had failed to notice was that the humans had come out of the tower and had heard almost all of their conversation.

"Whoa, so Phantom is going to become the Queen of the Ghost Zone?" Dash asked excitedly breaking the two halfas out of their stupor.

"The better question should be what is a halfa?" Maddie Fenton interogates.

"Um... I actually think it's time for us to leave. It was great helping save the Earth and all that though," Dani starts and her and Vlad try to fly away but they're stopped by both the GiW and the Fentons showing their weapons.

"Listen here ectoplasmic scum, you'll tell us and the rest of the world what a halfa is before you take off. Considering you both could possibly be future rulers of the Ghost Zone make the two of you all the much valueable," Agent O states.

"Just because the two of you orchestrated the save the world scheme does not make you exempt from experimenting," Agent K says.

"Painful expirementing!"

"Wait! I think I know what a halfa is!" Valerie yells giving Dani and Vlad enough of a distraction to escape. 

"Well explain then!" Jack booms.

"Back when Plasmius and Phantom were still enemies, so about eight years ago, Phantom and Plasmius often left their fights bleeding ectoplasm with red flakes. Does anyone remember that? Added to the fact that whenever someone tried to collect the samples they'd become pure green after sitting for only a few minutes."

"Get on with it!" Agent O demands.

"I think that a halfa is a half human, half ghost hybrid! Which means that Phantom and Plasmius could be anyone!"

"That's impossible!" Maddie exclaims.

"Maybe it is but how else do you explain all of the clues we've been given over the years?" 

"I think we need to delve more into this. Jack let's get to one of the planes and head back to Amity."

"Well folks you heard it right here, right now. Phantom and Plasmius are possible half ghosts, half humans, and since they seemed awfully close the chance of them dating or even married are high. So if you live in Amity Park or any surrounding area be sure to look for clues that could potentially reveal the human identities of these ghosts. Back to you in California Barbara!"

........................................

Vlad and Dani hadn't made it too far as they still wanted to hear what the humans were saying. Their secret wasn't so much of a secret anymore but Dani and Vlad both knew that they would be able to keep everything under wraps. Vlad was in his final year of being the mayor of Amity and after that he wouldn't really need to keep up with everything going on. Dani was his secretary and also happened to be his wife. The two had have been married a year but been together a total of three years. Dani is twenty and Vlad is fifty-one but they made it work and no one knew about their marriage. When Dani moved out she only told her parents of a small little house her and Vlad ended up buying shortly after getting together. There wasn't too much furniture in that house but it was a great place to get away, especially when Vlad's big mansion just outside Amity got a bit too lonely or the two had either a late night or early moring the small house was closer.

"What are we going to do?" Dani asks.

"We'll figure it out, we always do. Even if they figure out our secret we can either disappear into the Ghost Zone or hide away in our Wisconsin mansion." Dani gives him a look when he mentions the Wisconsin mansion. The look is one of a bit of annoyance and disbelief. They had met and first become enemies in that mansion, added to the fact that teh Wisconsin mansion wa smore of a bachelor pad and had Packers things everywhere. "Don't give me that look Danielle!"

"Whatever, let's just go back home to Amity. Who are we going to catch a ride with?"

"Well we'll have to go to our vehicle and from there get on our private jet."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Dani makes a move to go but Vlad holds her back and gives her a look. They both look around before changing into their human forms. They then start their walk to their vehicle out of the many that were parked. Today they'd rest but tomorrow would start the clean up and start a lot of paperwork for both Vlad and Dani. Dani and Vlad acted very proffessional all the way to their vehicle, they would've entered but were put off as a few news crews surrounded them. 

"Mr. Masters what do you think of two of the most notorious ghosts being half-human, half-ghost hybrids?"

There were many other shouts that were similar but the two had managed to tune them all out. Dani, in her human form was slowly getting used to the press but was still very uncomfortable with them, as her ghost self though she could easily tune out the flashes and be a more confident version of herself because she knew that if anything got too overwhelming she could turn intengible or invisble or even fly away, in her human form she was grounded in a sense.

Dani got into the vehicle first and Vlad was about to do the same except he put his hands up and gestured for the news crews to quiet down so he could give his response. "If either the GiW or the Fentons come up with any research that proves this theory then the city of Amity Park and any news crews inside of it will immediately know and have coverage over a press conference. The world will soon know the truth but until then, I suggest that everyone goes home and rests as tomorrow will be a busy day for everyone across the globe. It'll be especially busy for any government officials and rulers across the world as we will have tons of paperwork to file. That is all."

Vlad then gets into the drivers seat of their rented SUV and Dani calls the airport to get the jet ready. They were going to be back in Amity in no time. When they're a distance away from any cameras Vlad reaches over and lays his hand on Dani's thigh. She closes her eyes and leans back while placing her hand on top of Vlad's. They were safe and they'd live to see another day and maybe even start a family of their own. They got through the Disasteroid together and they'd get through the rest of this mess together. Even if they had both of their secrets revealed, even if the world knew they were married or they were halfas, they'd get through it.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was abot three days after the Disasteroid incident when the ghost attacks started to come in again. Vlad was busy with his mayoral posittion and so Dani always went out and fought the ghost. Skulker was one of the first to adventure out of the Ghost Zone and Dani was right there to put him back in. The Box Ghost had also managed to escape numerous times and while he didn't cause too much damage he still had to go back into the zone.

The clean up around the world hadn't been too hard but every single time she went out as Phantom people had their phones out or they had news crews watching her every time she went out. She had also noticed the increase of security on the side of every building as well. Even some of the homes in the richer areas had cameras trained on places where she could've easily transformed before. She had told Vlad that the two had to be even more careful than what they were before. 

It was a week after the Disasteroid that a bunch of news crews and some reality tv show crews had come. Vlad had to give them permission so as to not cause any suspicion on him or on her. As the mayor Vlad had to sign release papers and since Dani was his secretary she had to do the same. Maddie and Jack Fenton were the next two to sign their faces away and by the end of the day practically everyone in Amity had signed a release form of some sort. It was summer and so anyone Dani had graduated with were also back in town and despite a majority of them being rich, their parents had forced them to get jobs, except a select few that is. While Dani was Vlad's secretary and was making about ten dollars an hour everyone else was only making a little more than eight dollars an hour. 

......Two weeks after the Disasteroid......

Sam Manson was one of the few without a job and that was mostly because with his two years of college he was hoping to get a better job. He had even tried to upstage Dani at one point to try and get Vlad to fire her. All it had really done was upset the two and since Sam was scorned by everyone because he had made the mayor angry. Vlad had told Sam that the secretary he had now was perfectly capable of doing her job. Sam then had to ellude to other things and Vlad and Dani had looked so shocked by the matter that everyone had figured that the two had done nothing and were nothing other than employee and boss. Of course, this had happened while the news crews were out and about and it was in a public place.

Sam had used to be friends with Dani but since she distanced herself after her accident both Sam and Tucker were upset with her flaky behaviours and had hated her for it. Sam had taken it harder than Tucker because of his crush on her but Sam was still a class A jerk who didn't accept the fact that Dani had moved on from the friendship that the two boys called off. It had given her more time to put into her grades and the ghosts. It had also given her the time to actually try and reason with Vlad which led to their friendship and from there, the love they now shared. 

Sam had been way out of line when he confronted the two but it had definitely sparked interest from all of the camera crews involved. Some crews had taken it upon themselves to show a few people from the town and interview them. Many had just laughed and had said that while Vlad was a politician and could lie, Danielle Fenton couldn't lie to save her life. To the crews it wasn't too much useful stuff but plenty of Dani's old classmates had given their interviews about how Vlad always seemed to favor her. It wasn't making the two look good but Vlad only had a few more months left of his final term before the two wouldn't have to deal with the press. If only they knew just what life has in store for them.

....................................

The crews had officially been in Amity for two months and Maddie and Jack Fenton had discovered that Phantom was indeed a half ghost, half human hybrid. They also assumed Plasmius was the same way despite hardly seeing him. The GiW and the Fentons kept on their hunt for Phantom and the other ghosts despite them helping to save the world and the fact that Phantom was a halfa. Many people wanted to know who Phantom was for either their own personal gain, scientific reasons, or just because. The GiW and the Fentons wanted to know mostly because they wanted to expirement on the halfas and wanted to know if they could create a whole race of them. They didn't know how many halfas truly walked the Earth but with the GiW involved there was bound to be mandatory blood testing but because it was the GiW they were bound to be too dense or too stubborn to place something like that.

There hadn't been much change but there was certainly one change that caught everyone's attention. Danielle Fenton was pregnant but while everyone was contemplating the father, most suspected Vlad, Phantom had been seen less and less along with every other ghost. What the ghosts knew was that Dani was pregnant and Phantom and so they didn't attack and if they did Plasmius took care of them and he wasn't as pleasant as Phantom due to him not wanting or willing to give up his freetime like Dani. He also would rather spend his time with his four month pregnant wife than capturing ghosts.

When the two actually found out how far along Dani was, Vlad was anything but amused. In fact he was upset by the fact that she was pregnant during the Disasteroid incident as she could've harmed both herself and the baby. He was even more upset by the fact that neither one of them had realised that she was pregnant sooner but with the Disasteroid incident and considering how busy the two had been at the Mayor's office and with the ghosts it was no wonder. At least now they've lightened up on their attacks and now when most of them come into the human realm it's either to see how far along Dani is or to see if the two needed any help. 

Miraculously no one knew about Vlad and Dani but it had helped that Dani had gotten better at lying over the years and added to the fact that while Dani struggles to lie to those she's close to, she doesn't really classify anyone in Amity, except Vlad and the ghosts, on her list of people on a need-to-know basis. Speaking of all of the crews, the mayor's office, and Dani and Vlad. The two were in the Mayor's office with a camera crew trained on them. Dani was teling him of the notes she took on the meeting and how she categorized them as the most important to least important. 

"That pretty much sums up the meeting. Also there are some documents relating to a brand new park that needs your signature of approval, Mr. Matteson also wants to know if you have plans tomorrow for lunch as he wants to talk about something business related, and Maddie and Jack Fenton want to know when you can next schedule a town meeting."

"I'll sign the papers and send them on their way, what kind of business does Mr. Matteson want to talk about anyway? Does he mean my personal businesses or mayoral business? Also Maddie and Jack should have the town hall meeting schedule."

"It sounded like mayoral business, he wanted your help to pass something, he didn't really give me details. As he said, 'Business is a matter settled between men, not women.' About the Maddie and Jack thing, they probably lost their schedule so I'll be sure to fax one and email one over."

"Matteson said that?!"

"It's Matteson what do you expect?"

"Tell him I'm busy and that when he changes his attitude I'll talk to him. When are you going to be off next for your next appointment?"

"The twelfth, I'll be gone about an hour or two and for those hours I have scheduled no meetings so you have two hours free. You can either catch up on paperwork or I can have someone cover for me if you'd want to get a meeting or two in to resolve things."

"No the two hours are fine, thank you Danielle."

"You're welcome Mr. Masters. If you need any assistance just let me know. I emailed you all of my meeting notes and catergorized what's important and needs to be done first."

"Thank you, you're dismissed."

Dani exits the office and goes to her desk which is right next to Vlad's office. The camera crews might have been upset about not getting anything useful but at least they got something on camera. What they would notice once they replayed the camera footage would be that Vlad's expression looked a bit too soft while talking to Dani and that when he got the news of Matteson insulting her he also had a bit of anger in his eyes. Even though Dani and Vlad revealed nothing through their voices or facial expressions, their eyes gave something away and the crews would use that to their advantage. 

Things were bound to spiral out of control sooner or later but both Vlad and Dani were hoping to become a bit more reclusive once Vlad's term is over. They would also really only have a month to themselves before they'd be welcoming their new family member. Both Dani and Vlad had agreed to keep the gender a surprise but the ghosts kept pestering them about the gender and even had arguments over whether their baby would be a boy or a girl. Some had even tried to ask Clockwork about his opinion but even he couldn't predict the gender because there were many different timelines. That was the excuse Dani and Vlad had told him to use however as they didn't want anyone to know. 

Their small little family was expanding and within a few years both Vlad and Dani will have shifted their lives fully into the Ghost Zone and would be the rulers. They just had to get through the rest of the year then the birth of their baby. The two would survive as long as they stayed calm and remained faithful to each other and themselves. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update as often as I am due to work and college. Even though I'm supposed to be a part-time worker at work I'm going to be stuck putting in more hours because we're understaffed. Added to the fact that I have to get all of my college work done. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

While Dani was pregnant and no one knew about the guy in her life, they may have guessed Vlad but since the two didn't show too many outward signs it couldn't be obvious. Despite the camera crews being there for two months they had finally gotten enough to start on their series. It was the trailer that played first and boy was it an outrage. It was only about two minutes long but it seemed to reveal a lot.

"Amity Park has always been notorious for its so-called ghost attacks that everyone had thought them to be liars. It's only recently that the world has known that ghosts are real, especially the existence of halfas. There may be only two proven to exist but what if halfas are actually everywhere blending in with our society and leeching off all of us?" 

The camera cuts from its previous black screen to a video of Phantom and Plasmius fighting together. It then also cuts to just Phantom fighting a metallic looking ghost that proclaims himself to be 'the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter'. It then cuts to Ember and Plasmius fighting one another and Plasmius looks beyond annoyed. 

"Despite ghosts practically overrunning this town the mayor Vlad Masters seems to be coming out alright and no damage has ever been blamed on him due to these ghost attacks. Despite this, however, Masters could possibly be under fire for sleeping and knocking up his secretary who is 31 years younger than himself. But is that all it really was, a one night stand gone wrong? Or is it maybe something more? Or maybe the secretary Danielle Fenton is blackmailing him? But nobody could fake the looks that they always pass each other, can they?"

The screen changes from the fighting scenes to glimpses of Vlad and Dani. Dani seems to give an over-stressed Vlad a look of sympathy. Vlad seems to smile every time he walks past a pregnant Dani. There were also glimpses of a pregnant Dani going in and out of stores with a wedding band on her finger. Although the band was something simple it didn't seem like something Vlad would do seeing as how he loved to flaunt his riches. There were also images shown of the two going to a restaurant together without the bands on their fingers. 

"Does this seem like someone who is a mayor or more of a predatory figure? Also in some cases, we can see the two wearing rings meaning are they married to other people, and then do they sneak off together? Even if the two are actually married to each other why bother taking off their rings or hiding their relationship? Maybe they won't get support from those in their community members but with evidence like this, it makes everything all the more scandalous. In our ongoing series of 'Amity: What Lies Below the Surface' we'll explore the mayor's and his secretary's relationship while also being on the hunt for who Phantom and Plasmius could possibly be. Join us next week August 20th to find out more about these elusive four public figures."

It cuts off there and while Dani and Vlad were upset about everything they knew they couldn't let it affect them as they both had jobs to do. They also knew that if this station kept on its pursuit, they were bound to find out both secrets and even cause more crews to focus on the two of them. They had allowed the crews to only film them while they were out in public but the minute they stepped into their cars and started to drive home they were off-limits. They both valued their privacy above all and it was one of the things they had banned from the crews. The crews were also not allowed into any important meeting whether it was Vlad's personal business or mayoral business he was attending to.

After the first preview came out many tabloids had tried to get Dani and Vlad to comment about it but since they were practically harassing the two, Vlad had shut them all down and threatened them all with lawsuits. He was especially at the fact that they were harassing his secretary who is pregnant and in a more fragile state than she once was and that if she were to lose the baby the both of them would sue the paper and magazine companies, while also suing every single one of them. It caused them to lighten up but they still tried to catch the two off guard. 

Maddie and Jack Fenton were interviewed shortly after the first preview came out and it would be featured in the first episode. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were also interviewed as they used to be best friends with her. Jazz was especially interviewed as she was in a relationship with Dash, Dani's old bully. Many of Dani's old classmates were interviewed in fact and many of them had things to say about the young woman. Most if not all of the things said about Dani were in a negative light whereas Vlad was seen in a more positive light by the youngins.

The first episode was mostly going to be about getting to know everyone. Of course, some interviews were before Dani had started to show her bump off and before Vlad and she really knew. Dani hadn't even told the crews, they figured it out by the fact that her clothes seemed to be looser than what they had been. Plus Dani was the equivalent to a walking stick and when she started to put gain weight people had noticed. 

Dani and Vlad were the talk of the town in both of their forms. Dani and Vlad cherished their love and they cherished their unborn child but their child had chosen an inopportune moment to be conceived. If the Disasteroid incident wouldn't have happened though, it would have been less attention on both sides of themselves and they would've been able to live less in the limelight. Even though Vlad liked having attention on him and his wealth, Dani didn't and so Vlad has become a bit more reclusive. Vlad may have liked the limelight but really only when he was in public or he wanted something to be known but he did like his private life private.

From the preview that was shown many people outside of Amity were interested. The people inside of Amity just wanted to know if they would be shown or not. Overall though, everyone in and outside of the town wanted to know who Phantom was. Everyone also wanted to know about Dani Fenton and why she seemed to stick out amongst every single one of them. Everyone was also curious about her mystery husband\ baby daddy. Although most assumed Vlad they couldn't do or say anything about it because it was a legal relationship if not a bit creepy to them.

All of the different reality shows were getting views and many had argued over which ones get to film the mayor and his secretary. It had eventually been decided that they'd each get a day of the week with them and the others could interview everyone else unless there was a town meeting in which case all of them could be present. It wasn't a perfect deal but it would suffice. 

Maddie and Jack Fenton were also a talked about topic as well. They were in a sense the town weirdos. But despite that, they were obsessed with ghosts. It was also a miracle after finding out about all of the things they have done that neither one was arrested or something. The camera crews also wanted to be on them because Dani is their daughter and Vlad was an old college buddy of the two. 

The different shows were all hyped up in different ways and all were drama induced. However, the bigger shows with more funding were bound to be set off quicker and have more hype behind them. Eventually it would come down to only a few different shows but one was bound to be more watched. It depended on what channel they would be on as well and which one would reach more people. Many other shows were now showing their previews and were advertising almost one afetr another but none were quite as acusational as the other one. It was only a matter of time before everything would break apart and the secrets of Amity Park would spill.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Starting next week I don't know when I'll be able to update. It could be anywhere from at least once or it could be another two weeks out. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
